iron_nationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Foxismo
Foxism (Known in italian as Foxismo) is a political ideology based around the principles of Nationalism, Anti-Alienism, National Syndicalism and Militarism, formed by Luigi Fox and his followers after the Decimation of Earth. During the Terran Republic, Foxismo was the strongest political force for the entirety of its existance, holding a plurality of seats in the House of Deputies for the entirety of the Republic. It was a supporter of the George Administration, and later took over under the Chancellorship of Luigi Fox. During the short-lived Foxite Dictatorship, National Renovation (The Foxite Party) held control of nearly all governmental positions in the Republic. During this period, a similar movement experienced a rise in popularity in Mars, under the leadership of Grand Marshall Laake and his affiliates. Upon the unification of the Imperium, Fox and Laake formed an alliance, securing the Consulships in the first election. However, differences between the two regarding how to deal with the Morites (Fox advocating for repression and the outlawing of the Morites, while Laake wanted to negotiate with them) led to the two drifting apart. When the Morite Uprising began, Laake used his authority as Dictator to depose Fox and arrest him, leading to even more animosity between the Foxites and Martian Syndicalists. During the Great Anarchy, several Foxite factions rose to prominence, notoriously including the Protectorate of Sol and Terran Free State. Ideology Foxismo is based around three basic "pillars of society": Nationalism, National Syndicalism and Autarky. Nationalism is described to be a form of both foreign and internal policy. In the foreign theater, it refers to putting the interests of the Nation (Whether this is an ethnic group, a race or simply a culture) before those of any other entity. Internally, it refers to the disposal of all possible resources to the benefit of the Nation, through the state. National Syndicalism is the first part of the Foxite economic policy. It holds that society should organize in various groups, such as Sindicates, Guilds, Corporations or Communes, and that these should be under the direction of the state. Autarky is the final pillar of Foxite ideology, stating that the nation must be self sufficient and engage in little to no trade with other entities. Embodiments Fox's National Renovation In the beginings of the Terran Republic, Fox and his close allies worked to develop Interregnum Spain. Specifically, Fox took up the governorship of Madrid, while his ally and former Uflaryan bureaucrat Jean Tassigny took up the governorship of Valencia, and Hashim Al-Zeydan (also known as "The Henchman") governed Navarre. After the ratification of the Constitution of the year 3 P.T., Fox would continue to head the Foxite movement, however Al-Zeydan and Tassigny moved on to take up positions in George's Cabinet. Between 1 P.T. and 5 P.T., Foxites would push a program of rapid industrializaton and corporativist economics, forming links between the provincial government, the public sector and the market. Fox would also promote and head the colonization of Andalucia, as well as advising Chancellor George on matters of Foreign Policy, pushing for isolationsim and a defensive doctrine. Following George's resignation, Fox took up the Chancellorship, and began to enact his plan for a National-Syndicalist state. He used the overwhelming popularity of the Foxite Party to pass constitutional reforms, giving the Chancellor more and more powers. He ruled using Decrees, bypassing congress and squashing provincial autonomy. He enacted similar policies as those in Spain, and this made many enemies. In 8 P.T., Fox would put down a failed coup attempt by Proto-Morites, and one year later form the Sol Imperium, allying with Martian Grand Marshall and leader of the Syndicalists Otto Laake. Laake's Martian Syndicalism In Mars, Otto Laake had been a close collaborator of Fox during the early wars of the Terran Republic. During his time serving alongside the Marshall, Laake would learn of his political leanings. These would serve as inspiration for Laake's "Martian Syndicalism". His views shared the "three pillars" of Foxite theory, however it also called for the abolishment of the Martian Royal Houses, who had dominated Martian politicts since the creation of the Martian Republic. Martian Syndicalists would gain prominence between 3 P.T. and 6 P.T., culminating in the appointment of a Syndicalist as Martian Chancellor. Laake, Fox and later the Venusians would agree to the formation of the Sol Imperium. Sol Imperium Under Laake, the Imperium would implement many Foxite/Syndicalist policies, such as promoting Syndicates and Trade Unions, reduction of trade with alien races and the reduction of Provincial Autonomy. Laake would use his position as Dictator to do many of the things Fox did during his reign, such as bypassing congress and ruling by decree, as well as removing opposition senators and persecuting oppositon under the excuse of "National Security". Laebinus' Terran Free State & National Syndicalism During the Great Anarchy, Haig would surrender control of the Catalonia Region in the Interregnum to the TDO who would later yield it to Mora, however in Southern Spain, there was a high level of hostility to these two factions, as they were percieved to be traitors to Fox. Laebinus, a former Foxite Deputy of the Terran Republic, would lead an uprising that would create the Terran Free State in Andalucia and Valencia. It would be short-lived, uniting with the Protectorate of Sol and later joining the Solar Union. Laebinus would lead the National Syndicalist faction during the Solar Union, however they would face a loss of popularity, mainly due to their asociation with Laake and his dictatorship and for the first time the absence of Fox to lead them. Iriarte's National Syndicalism Following the promulgation of the URO constitution, National Syndicalist Francisco Iriarte would head the National Syndicalist Party in their return to prominence, gaining significant popularity during the rule of Chancellor Tony Blair. Symbols The color Orange has long been associated with Foxismo, and has been the official color of every Foxite movement in history. Category:Ideologies